plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:CS-BNG/@comment-24685320-20140913083801/@comment-24153124-20190918011936
I'm glad you two helped cement me in my thinking. This arrogant behavior is better off being separate from the real deal. I'm honestly impressed you two don't go back through your writing and wonder about yourselves. I'd certainly feel bad about myself if I came off in that manner, all high and mighty. I mean seriously, how can you not see it? Are you blind? There's no point in really continuing this since both of you have these odd viewpoints that are unfounded. Judging by your response DMS you have never even tried Miraheze. As for you Unofficial, I'm not even sure what your deal is. Don't expect a handout from me, how hard can it be to send me a message and get over with it? By sticking to your stubborn ways you're just making it harder for yourself. But I'm ok with cutting it off here and simply not replying past this; it's much better for myself as dealing with an arrogant attitude on one hand and someone who thinks an overworded essay solves everything on the other would certainly be nerve racking. Regardless of it all this is clearly an "us vs them" deal where one side could never convince the other. I won't even get into the logical fallacy of "wiki isn't being edited often so must be dead" despite the fact that content is updated and doesn't require constant editing (outside of upcoming fan art content, which is being held off before pages are made as the weapons and skins are constantly changing names, looks, and stats). Despite a fairly simple process to get editing rights which also prevents people from either making throw away accounts to vandlize, or to abuse the guest feature (like what has been done on this wiki, countless times. And trust me, I've seen it quite a lot through my years here), we are considering alternative ways of wiki access to make this problem(??) less of an issue. I know harsh words have been said both ways but I am willing to try and help here. If you have feedback on the new wiki, wish to join, do whatever, just respond with your info. I'm curious to see why there is such an utter hatred for the new wiki here despite all of the flaws here (including but not limited to a non-flexible host that doesn't allow for easy usage of custom and additional modules, a site that clutters itself with ads, a site which has highly questionable staff members, and a site that refused to take a wiki down that was misleading users with outdated and unoffical information by allowing it to remain the first google search - solely because of revenue.) Despite Eric Gurt being fully on board for the new wiki you seem to want to spit in his face; for what reason? Anyway, send me information if you'd like. Otherwise I think its best if we end this argument. I'd really like to not write another one of these.